CHOCHOLATE LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan cuek ternyata bisa bersikap manis juga pada seorang gadis yang disukainya, bahkan memberikan coklat berbentuk hati buatannya sendiri sebagai tanda cinta pada gadis itu. /mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**CHOCHOLATE LOVE**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**GENRE :**

**Love Story, Romance****, Comfort/Hurt**

**Disclaimer : **

**Tokoh-tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto, ide cerita milik aku (Mell)**

**RATED :**

**T**

**WARNING : **

**AU, TYPO, OOC, GAJE, dan dan sederetan kesalahan lain yang datangnya pasti dari saya karena yang benar hanya datang dari Tuhan. He2...**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan cuek ternyata bisa bersikap manis juga pada seorang gadis yang disukainya, bahkan memberikan coklat berbentuk hati buatannya sendiri sebagai tanda cinta pada gadis itu. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=-= Chapter 1 =-=**

Musim dingin telah tiba.

Butiran-butiran salju terus jatuh dari langit, seakan tak akan pernah berhenti. Jalanan telah tertutup oleh benda putih lembut itu, bahkan pepohonan yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini berubah menjadi putih. Dingin yang menusuk sampai ke dalam tulang seakan membekukan aliran darah yang ada di dalam tubuh.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo terlihat sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang memenuhi tokonya. Memang sangat pas disaat kondisi dingin seperti ini menikmati segelas cokelat panas. Apalagi dilayani oleh seorang gadis manis dan cantik seperti dia, pasti lebih menambah kenyamanan berada disana.

"Hinata-chan, aku pesan dua gelas cokelat panas ya. Jangan lama." Ujar seorang Lelaki berambut kuning seperti durian menyebutkan pesanannya.

"_Hai_." Dia segera membuat pesanan, dan tak lama mengantarkannya ke meja. "Selamat menikmati, Naruto-kun dan..." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat kearah lelaki yang tampak asing duduk bersama Naruto.

"Oh iya Hinata, kenalkan dia Uchiha Sasuke. Temanku dari Tokyo. Dia kesini untuk liburan selama satu minggu." Naruto memperkenalkan lelaki disampingnya.

"Halo namaku Hinata Hyuuga, senang bertemu denganmu." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Hm." Balas Sasuke singkat dan dingin.

"Maafkan dia Hinata. Sasuke memang orangnya irit bicara, tak seperti nafsu makannya yang besar. Hehehehe..." Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke memperlihatkan deathglare nya pada Naruto membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Eh Hinata, besok malam datanglah ke pesta ulang tahunku." Naruto memberikan dua kartu undangan pada Hinata. "Berikan ke Sakura juga ya, dia kan satu kontrakan denganmu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah." Hinata tersenyum. "Maaf aku harus pergi melayani pelanggan yang lain. Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san." Ia membungkuk, kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke-san? Ck, begitu formal." Batin Sasuke.

"Hey Sas, menurutmu dia bagaimana? Manis kan? Dia itu mengelola toko ini sendirian, membiayai hidupnya seorang diri. Sungguh mandiri..." Naruto tak henti-hentinya memuji gadis itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sontak saja membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mungkinlah. Dia itu adalah temanku. Aku kan hanya meminta pendapatmu mengenai dia."

"Biasa saja." Komentar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto hanya membuang nafas berat sembari meminum cokelat panasnya perlahan. Setiap kali dia meminta pendapat Sasuke mengenai seorang gadis pastilah jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Secantik dan semenarik apapun seorang gadis dimata Sasuke tetaplah biasa saja, bahkan dia seolah tak tertarik pada seorang wanita. Hmm, apa dia tak normal? Apa dia penyuka sesama jenis? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya tak mau masuk ke dalam dunia percintaan yang menurutnya terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu serta perasaan. Lebih baik sekolah setingi-tingginya, lulus dengan nilai terbaik, mempunyai pekerjaan yang bagus, hidup mapan. Pada akhirnya para gadis lah yang akan mengejar-ngejarnya. Tentu, siapa yang tak mau mempunyai kekasih atau suami tampan, cerdas, dan kaya. Semua gadis pasti akan memperebutkannya.

**.**

**CHOCHOLATE LOVE**

**.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00, Hinata segera menutup tokonya. Jalanan telah sepi, tak ada satu orangpun yang terlihat. Ya jelas saja musim dingin begini mana ada orang yang ingin berkeliaran diluar, menikmati penghangat di dalam rumah lebih baik tentunya.

"Huft... Dinginnya." Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari menyusuri jalan sepi menuju terminal bus.

Dia hanya mengenakan sweater dan celana jeans, tanpa menggunakan mantel untuk musim dingin. Tentu dia tak bodoh membiarkan tubuhnya membeku kedinginan, hanya saja dia lupa meninggalkan mantelnya di toko.

Hal itu teringat ketika perjalanan sudah cukup jauh darisana. Jika harus kembali lagi, itu akan memakan cukup banyak waktu. Maka dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya meski dengan tubuh gemetar karena dingin yang semakin lama menggerogoti sampai ke dalam tulang.

"Sasuke-san?" Ujar Hinata ketika melihat lelaki yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di tempat menunggu datangnya bus.

Lelaki itu menoleh kearah suara, kemudian pandangannya terfokus kembali pada ponsel yang sedang ada di tangannya.

"Mau pergi kemana Sasuke-san?" Tanya Hinata , duduk disampingnya.

"Penginapan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Penginapan mana?"

"Ini." Dia memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata, disana terdapat pesan dari Naruto yang bertuliskan nama serta alamat penginapan yang dimaksud.

"Oh ini. Aku tahu dimana tempatnya, kebetulan dekat dengan rumah kontrakanku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengantarmu kesana." Tawar Hinata dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Gadis aneh. Mau mengantar saja kenapa minta izin segala." Suara hati Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui.

"Ah itu Busnya datang." Seru Hinata melihat Bus yang ditunggu telah berhenti di depan mereka. "Ayo naik Sasuke-san." Dia segera menaiki bus diikuti Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan Hinata tak berhenti bersin karena kedinginan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sasuke sesekali melihat kearahnya, hatinya tergerak untuk meminjamkan mantel yang kini dipakainya. Namun dia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memulai, sehingga pada akhirnya dia hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Dingin sekali ya." Hinata membuka suara.

"Sudah tahu dingin kenapa tak pakai baju tebal yang hangat?" Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Eh, Sasuke-san?" Hinata terkejut saat mantel milik Sasuke kini melekat di tubuhnya.

"Pakai saja. Syal dan topi ini sudah cukup menghangatkan tubuhku." Jelas Sasuke seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah Hinata.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-san." Hinata tersenyum.

"Hm."

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Bus yang mereka naiki membawanya ke tempat tujuan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari masuk ke dalam penginapan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dengan maksud berterimakasih pada Hinata yang sudah mengantarnya ke tempat yang dia maksud. Tanpa kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ... Ya hanya itu saja. Hinata menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan bingung. Tak mengerti dengan sikap lelaki itu.

**.**

**CHOCHOLATE LOVE**

**.**

Pagi hari yang ramai di rumah Naruto.

Tentu, karena dia sedang mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya untuk nanti malam. Dia kelabakan mempersiapkan semuanya seorang diri. Dia butuh bantuan. Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul dalam otaknya, dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang,

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini? Bakaa." Terdengar suara berat disebrang sana, dengan ekspresi kesal tentunya.

"Sasuke, aku mohon bantu aku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Aku mohon padamu ya... Bukannya kemarin kau janji akan membantuku menyiapkan pesta? Dan soal kemarin aku minta maaf, aku sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kemarin aku benar-benar ada urusan penting." Naruto bicara panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya.

"Arghh ... Dia ini benar-benar tidak setia kawan." Dengus Naruto kesal.

Dia tak habis akal, kini dia kembali menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Moshi-moshi." Suara seorang gadis yang begitu halus menyambut teleponnya.

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku? Aku butuh bantuan mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku untuk nanti malam. Aku tak bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri." Naruto terdengar memohon.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Aku akan datang." Hinata menyanggupi.

"Wahh ... Arigatou gozaimasu Hinata-chan. Kau benar-benar baik hati. Aku tunggu ya..."

"Iya."

Sambungan telepon diakhiri.

Naruto terlihat senang, karena sebentar lagi bantuan akan segera datang.

"Eh Hinata, kau mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Sakura melihat temannya tengah melangkah keluar pintu.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Naruto-kun. Kau mau ikut? Dia butuh bantuan menyiapkan pesta untuk nanti malam katanya." Jelas Hinata.

"Aku ikut." Dengan cepat Sakura memakai mantelnya, kemudian menyusul Hinata.

Ketika melewati penginapan, Hinata segera berhenti dan berkata pada Sakura untuk menunggunya sebentar. Dia masuk ke dalam, menanyakan kamar mana yang ditempati orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Tok ... Tok ... Tok ..." Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar dihadapannya begitu pelan.

1 menit ...

3 menit ...

5 menit ...

Belum ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik kamar akan membukakan pintu. Kembali Hinata mengetuk pintu itu.

"Tok ... Tok ... Tok ..."

"CKLEKK..." Daun pintu akhirnya terbuka.

Muncullah Sasuke dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Hinata dengan cepat membelakangi Sasuke, wajahnya memerah melihat lelaki dengan kondisi setengah telanjang di depan matanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke santai seolah tak merasa risih memperlihatkan bagian tubuh sexy nya pada seorang gadis.

"A-ano ... Sa-sasuke san ... A-aku i-ingin me-mengembalikan i-ini. "Hinata gugup memberikan mantel milik Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "A-arigatou..." Ucapnya lagi.

"Oh, iya." Sasuke mengambilnya.

"A-aku pergi dulu. Sa-sampai jumpa lagi..." Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung tak mengerti dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Kenapa dia?" Gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**CHOCHOLATE LOVE**

**.**

Wajah Hinata masih bersemburat merah meskipun telah sampai di rumah Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto heran, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada teman pemalunya itu. Ketika ditanya, Hinata hanya menjawab tak apa-apa. Membuat mereka semakin bingung.

"Hinata, aku dan Sakura akan membeli makanan, minuman, serta kue tart dulu ya." Ujar Naruto, keluar rumah bersama Sakura.

Hinata melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Menghias ruangan dengan pernak-pernik yang biasa digunakan di dalam sebuah pesta ulang tahun.

"Naruto ..." Terdengar suara seseorang.

"Naruto sedang pergi kelu..." Hinata terkejut melihat orang yang kini ada dihadapannya. "Ar..." Lanjutnya.

"Oh." Sasuke duduk santai.

Kini jantung Hinata benar-benar berdetak cepat. Tak mampu menatap secara langsung kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke. Kejadian tadi membuatnya masih grogi. Teringat jelas di pelupuk matanya, tubuh Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada. Begitu sexy, atletis, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Segera Hinata menepis pikiran mengenai Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya itu.

Sunyi ... Hening ...

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sasuke hanya membaca majalah yang ada diatas meja, sedangkan Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak tak menentu. Tanpa dia sadari, lelaki berambut raven itu mencuri pandang kearahnya. Dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Menghias ruangan." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ka-kalau ti-tidak keberatan, bisa pasangkan ini? Aku tak bisa menjangkaunya." Hinata memberikan rumbe-rumbe terbuat dari kertas kerlap-kerlip.

"Hanya ini?" Sasuke dengan mudah memasangkannya.

"I-ini masih ada lagi kok." Hinata memberikan lebih banyak, membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Cih, merepotkan sekali si Naruto itu." Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati sembari memasangkan rumbe-rumbe itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Hinata lega melihat pekerjaan yang dilakukan Sasuke telah selesai.

"BRUUUKKK..."

"Kyaaaaaaa ..." Hinata menjerit terkejut. Kursi yang dinaiki Sasuke tiba-tiba rusak, dan diapun terjatuh menimpa Hinata yang saat itu berada dekat dengannya.

Mereka saling menatap. Tubuh mungil Hinata berada di bawah tubuh kekar Sasuke. Jantung mereka berdetak begitu cepat, disertai deru nafas yang tak beraturan. Entah mengapa Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, semakin dekat, dekat dan ...

"Hey ... Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Naruto, mengejutkan mereka.

"..." Sakura menutup mulutnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading minna **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOCHOLATE LOVE**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**GENRE :**

**Love Story, Romance****, Comfort/Hurt**

**Disclaimer : **

**Tokoh-tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto, ide cerita milik aku (Mell)**

**RATED :**

**T**

**WARNING : **

**AU, TYPO, OOC, GAJE, dan dan sederetan kesalahan lain yang datangnya pasti dari saya karena yang benar hanya datang dari Tuhan. He2...**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan cuek ternyata bisa bersikap manis juga pada seorang gadis yang disukainya, bahkan memberikan coklat berbentuk hati buatannya sendiri sebagai tanda cinta pada gadis itu. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER :**

Sunyi ... Hening ...

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sasuke hanya membaca majalah yang ada diatas meja, sedangkan Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak tak menentu. Tanpa dia sadari, lelaki berambut raven itu mencuri pandang kearahnya. Dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Menghias ruangan." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ka-kalau ti-tidak keberatan, bisa pasangkan ini? Aku tak bisa menjangkaunya." Hinata memberikan rumbe-rumbe terbuat dari kertas kerlap-kerlip.

"Hanya ini?" Sasuke dengan mudah memasangkannya.

"I-ini masih ada lagi kok." Hinata memberikan lebih banyak, membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Cih, merepotkan sekali si Naruto itu." Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati sembari memasangkan rumbe-rumbe itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Hinata lega melihat pekerjaan yang dilakukan Sasuke telah selesai.

"BRUUUKKK..."

"Kyaaaaaaa ..." Hinata menjerit terkejut. Kursi yang dinaiki Sasuke tiba-tiba rusak, dan diapun terjatuh menimpa Hinata yang saat itu berada dekat dengannya.

Mereka saling menatap. Tubuh mungil Hinata berada di bawah tubuh kekar Sasuke. Jantung mereka berdetak begitu cepat, disertai deru nafas yang tak beraturan. Entah mengapa Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, semakin dekat, dekat dan ...

"Hey ... Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Naruto, mengejutkan mereka.

"..." Sakura menutup mulutnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=-= CHAPTER 2 =-=**

"Jangan berpikiran kotor dulu." Sergah Sasuke santai. Dia segera berdiri, tak lupa membantu Hinata untuk bangun juga.

"Lalu kami harus berpikiran bagaimana ketika melihat adegan seperti itu hah?" Naruto memicingkan matanya kearah Sasuke seakan mengintimidasi.

"Baka ..." Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kursimu itu yang hampir membuatku celaka."

"Addaaww ... Eh memang kenapa dengan kursiku?" Naruto memegangi kepalanya bekas jitakan sasuke, kemudian melihat kursi yang sudah rusak dan ambruk.

"Kursinya rusak Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku..." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Bukan salahmu kok, Hinata-chan. Memang kursinya saja yang sudah tua. Hehehehe..."

"Sudah tau kursi itu tak layak pakai, masih saja kau simpan. Cih, bakaa ..." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Yang penting kan tak ada yang terluka." Naruto merasa menyesal.

Darah mengalir dari tangan Hinata, karena tadi tak sengaja sebuah paku menusuknya. Dia menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang, agar mereka tak mengetahuinya.

Tatapan Sasuke tajam memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu, menangkap ada sesuatu yang ganjil dia menghampirinya.

"Naruto, dimana kotak P3K?"

"Di kamar mandi. Untuk apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang berada di kamar mandi. Si gadis bermata lavender semakin merona karena tangannya berada di dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Eh Naruto, apa hubungan temanmu itu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

**HINATA POV**

Tanganku terus digenggamnya. Terasa begitu hangat, menentramkan. Padahal aku sedang terluka, namun rasa perih dan sakitnya tak terasa. Tersingkirkan oleh sebuah rasa yang begitu besar mengambil alih hati serta pikiranku. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Berikan tanganmu." Perintahnya tegas.

"I-ini tak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-san. Ha-hanya luka kecil." Kataku.

Dia menatapku tajam seolah berkata diam, jangan banyak bicara.

Begitu perlahan dia mengoleskan antiseptic pada luka di tanganku. Memang perih, aku akui. Tapi menatap wajahnya, aku merasa rasa perih itu hilang seketika.

Ah tunggu dulu ... Kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan dan memperhatikan lelaki ini? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan maksud agar pikiran anehku segera menghilang.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanyanya mengejutkanku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Selesai." Ujarnya setelah menempelkan plester luka bergambar hati diatas lukaku.

Hah ... Bergambar hati? Apa maksudnya ini? Ah pasti ini hanya kebetulan dia mengambilnya, atau memang tak ada pilihan lain di kotak P3K itu. Kucoba berpikir realistis.

Apa mungkin lelaki ini ... Ah aku sudah mulai gila. Jika berpikiran dia menyukaiku. Sudah cukup Hinata, sudah cukup pikiran bodohmu ini. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala. Membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan kelakukanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"I-iya. A-aku baik-baik saja kok. Su-sungguh..." Kataku meyakinkan.

"Oh."

Kembali hening. Tak ada kata setelah itu. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali, namun tangan Sasuke menahanku.

"Sa-sasuke san?"

Dia mendorong tubuhku ke dinding, mengunci kedua tanganku. Membuat jantungku semakin berdetak cepat, wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"A-apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan Sasuke-san?" Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"Bisakah kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu? Telingaku gatal mendengarnya. Panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Naruto. Mengerti?" Dia mengangkat wajahku, menatap mataku tajam dan lurus seakan menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Kepalaku mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bagus."Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanku, bagai orang bodoh.

Tubuhku serasa lemas, aku terduduk di kloset sembari memegangi dada. Detak jantung bertalu sangat cepat seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Oh Tuhan ... Apa yang terjadi padaku? Lelaki itu ... Uchiha Sasuke ... Dia ... Dialah yang membuatku seperti ini.

**POV END**

Pesta ulang tahun Naruto dimulai tepat pukul 19.00. Semua teman-temannya telah berkumpul disana, mengucapkan selamat serta memberikan hadiah. Sederhana, namun meriah. Ditambah dengan canda, tawa, yang melingkupi mereka.

Di sudut ruangan, sepasang mata onyx sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang malam itu berpenampilan sangat menawan. Dress ungu selutut, dengan high hills yang indah terpasang di kakinya. Rambut indahnya terurai, senyum manisnya menggetarkan jiwa.

"Sasuke ... Cepat kemari!" Naruto melambaikan tangan, membuat pandangannya pada sosok indah itu terpaksa beralih.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Sasuke malas setelah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ikut bergabung saja dengan kami. Jangan menyendiri seperti itu. Berbahagialah teman, berbahagialah ..." Naruto merangkul Sasuke dengan tawa khasnya.

"Cih, kau ini. Menjauhlah dariku!" Sasuke berusaha melepas rangkulannya.

"Teganya kau menyuruhku menjauhimu. Kau tak menganggapku teman lagi?" Naruto berkata dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku merasa geli jika kau bersikap seperti ini, bakaa ..." Dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama, kau masih saja bersikap seperti itu."

"..." Sasuke memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil pada Naruto, dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya.

"I-ini untukku?" Naruto menatap seakan tak percaya, karena baru kali ini Sasuke memberikan sebuah hadiah padanya setelah sekian lama mereka berteman.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke..." Betapa bahagianya Naruto, dia memeluk Sasuke erat dengan ekspresi terharu.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, malu. Semua pandangan di ruangan itu tertuju pada mereka. Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menjauhkannya, namun Naruto tetap memeluknya malah semakin erat saja.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polah dua lelaki dihadapannya. Hubungan mereka sama sekali tak memperlihatkan bahwa mereka menjalin sebuah pertemanan, namun sebenarnya Naruto maupun Sasuke saling menyayangi dan peduli satu sama lain.

Sejak kecil mereka sudah berteman, hingga Sasuke pindah ke kota lain pun mereka terus saling berkomunikasi juga berhubungan. Ketika Naruto ada waktu luang dia selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Sasuke di Tokyo, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ini hadiah dariku, Naruto-kun." Hinata memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. "Dan ini dariku." Sakura pun memberikan hadiah pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih semuanya ... Kalian memang teman terbaikku." Naruto beralih memeluk Hinata dan Sakura sekarang, membuat wajah kedua gadis itu merona.

Hati Sasuke merasa sedikit tak suka ketika Naruto memeluk gadis berambut indigo itu. Pasti tahu kan siapa dia? Hinata? Ya dialah yang dimaksud.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku merasa panas, padahal ini malam hari dan musim dingin pula. Tapi aneh sekali bukan? Ingin rasanya aku menariknya menjauh dari Naruto, biar saja jika yang dipeluknya hanya gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi jangan dia, gadis bermata lavender yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu telah menarik perhatianku.

Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku memperhatikan serta tertarik pada seorang gadis. Bukan berarti aku tidak normal, tapi menurutku selama ini belum ada gadis yang bisa membuat hatiku bergetar, dan sekarang ... Aku menemukannya ...

Menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku selalu ingin memandangnya, memperhatikannya, dan aku sama sekali tak jemu selama melihat wajahnya yang merupakan ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna di dunia.

Setelah pesta berakhir, aku merasa malas untuk kembali ke penginapan. Hari sudah terlalu larut malam, udara sangat dingin diluar, pasti kendaraan umum pun akan sulit ditemukan. Naruto menyuruhku menginap di rumahnya, dia juga menyarankan pada Hinata dan Sakura untuk menginap. Mereka menyetujui, mungkin dengan alasan yang sama seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

Para gadis tidur di kamar Naruto, sedang kami tidur di sofa.

Suara dengkuran Naruto membuat tidurku terganggu. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara berisik itu, tapi tak kulakukan. Aku tak bisa tidur ... ingin rasanya aku berteriak frustasi.

Tiba-tiba jadi teringat hadiah yang diberikan Hinata tadi pada Naruto, yang membuat hatiku merasa terbakar. Dia memberikan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati buatan tangannya sendiri. Apa Hinata menyukai Naruto? Kenapa harus cokelat berbentuk hati? Lalu jika Naruto benar menyukainya, apa Hinata juga menyukai dia?

Arghhh ... Sebenarnya hal itulah yang membuatku tak bisa tidur serta frustasi, bukan karena dengkuran Naruto meskipun memang itu juga sedikit mengganggu. Banyak tanya yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku, membuat kedua mata ini sulit untuk terpejam.

Tak pernah aku merasa iri, namun kini aku akui ... Aku iri pada Naruto yang bisa memeluknya, setiap hari bertemu dengannya, berbicara dengannya, bahkan mendapatkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati buatannya. Kau benar-benar beruntung Naruto. Aku pun ingin sepertimu. Mendapatkan kasih sayangnya, dan jika bisa mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia? Seisi kepalaku sepertinya dipenuhi olehnya, gadis berambut indigo dengan bola mata lavender indah, bersifat pemalu serta polos, senyumannya yang manis, yang membuatku tertarik.

Ya ampun Sasuke apa yang terjadi padamu? Sebelumnya kau tak pernah seperti ini? Hinata … Sihir apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kini di dalam kepalaku hanya ada dirimu. Sepertinya aku ... aku mulai ... Menyukaimu ...

**POV END**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00, dan Sasuke masih belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya meski seberapa keras dia mencoba. Bayangan gadis bermata lavender itu terus merongrongi pikirannya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Naruto untuk menetralisir perasaannya yang dirasa sangat kacau.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hinata disana. Yah dia sedang tidak bermimpi, dia memang melihatnya. Hinata sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu panjang sembari menikmati segelas minuman.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke terus melangkah mendekatinya seakan tertrarik oleh sebuah magnet kuat yang tak kuasa dilawan ataupun ditahan. Seketika wajah Hinata berubah merah melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sa-sasuke kun..." Ujarnya tergagap.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian duduk disamping Hinata.

"A-ano ... A-aku tak bisa tidur. La-lalu Sasuke-kun sendiri?"

"Akupun begitu. Ditambah suara dengkuran Naruto yang sangat berisik, membuatku semakin sulit untuk tidur." Sasuke mendengus kesal sembari membuang nafas berat.

"..." Hinata tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ti-tidak ada. _Go-gomenasai..._" Hinata menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ck, tak usah meminta maaf. Kau tak melakukan salah apapun."

Hening ...

Keadaan seperti itu sering sekali menghinggapi mereka yang memang tak pandai dalam mengobrol dan berinteraksi. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata hanya memegangi gelasnya dengan gelisah, yah setiap dia berada di dekat Sasuke jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dan salah tingkah. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, namun dia pintar menyembunyikan semua sehingga terlihat bersikap biasa saja.

"Apa yang kau minum itu?" Sasuke kembali membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"I-ini cokelat panas. A-apa Sa-sasuke kun mau?" Hinata menawari.

"Boleh juga."

"Ba-baiklah, tu-tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata ketika dia hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin minuman milikmu." Sasuke mengambil gelas di tangan Hinata.

"Na-nani? Ta-tapi Sa-sasuke kun..."

"Aku tak mau menunggu, ini pun sudah cukup." Dia meneguk cokelat dalam gelas itu perlahan.

"..." Wajah Hinata merona.

Entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada sisi gelas bekas sentuhan bibir Hinata**.**

"Aku suka..." Ujar Sasuke kemudian, setelah meneguk habis sisa minumannya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar mengambang itu.

"Hinata ..." Panggil Sasuke lembut.

"I-iya?"

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke ini membuatnya terkejut.

"A-aku menyukai Naruto-kun se-sebagai teman, ta-tak lebih dari itu." Jelas Hinata seperti menegaskan sesuatu yang memang ingin diketahui Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh Hinata.

"_Sou desu ka._" Sasuke memejamkan mata sembari menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya keras, seakan melepaskan semua beban yang memenuhi dadanya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu ya?" Batin Hinata.

Sunyi kembali ...

Hinata sibuk berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya. Sungguh jawaban Hinata tadi membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang dan bahagia.

"Sa-sasuke kun..." Gumam Hinata sedikit terkejut merasakan kepala Sasuke menyentuh bahunya.

Lelaki itu telah tertidur. Nafasnya begitu halus dan teratur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang dan manis. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama, seakan mengukir setiap lekuk dan garis wajah tampannya. Dia tersenyum, pandangannya kini beralih keatas langit malam. Hatinya berbisik: "Aku ... Sepertinya aku ... Menyukaimu ..."

Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak.

Pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Mereka melihat Hinata dan Sasuke tertidur diluar, bersama, begitu dekat, namun masih dengan posisi duduk. Ini menambah keyakinan mereka bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dua temannya itu.

"Hey Sasuke ... Hinata ... Bangunlah ..." Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh mereka.

Perlahan Hinata membuka mata, disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Na-naruto kun ... Sa-sakura-chan ..." Hinata terkejut, dia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hinata, mengapa tidur disini? Bersama Sasuke pula." Tanya Sakura.

"Hey Sas ... Semalam kalian bersama ya? Mengapa bisa tidur diluar hmm?" Naruto memicingkan matanya seakan menginterogasi.

"A-ano ..."

"Ck, kalian seperti polisi saja. Hooaammz ..." Sasuke menguap, kemudian berjalan malas meninggalkan mereka.

"Aishhh ... Sasuke ..." Naruto mengejarnya ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Ka-kau hanya salah paham saja." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, wajahnya memerah.

"Beneran pun tidak apa-apa. Aku mendukung kalian." Sakura tersenyum menggoda Hinata.

**- TBC -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review ;)**

**Pembaca yang baik adalah yang meninggalkan jejaknya disini :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHOCHOLATE LOVE**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**GENRE :**

**Love Story, Romance****, Comfort/Hurt**

**Disclaimer : **

**Tokoh-tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto, ide cerita milik aku (Mell)**

**RATED :**

**T**

**WARNING : **

**AU, TYPO, OOC, GAJE, dan dan sederetan kesalahan lain yang datangnya pasti dari saya karena yang benar hanya datang dari Tuhan. He2...**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan cuek ternyata bisa bersikap manis juga pada seorang gadis yang disukainya, bahkan memberikan coklat berbentuk hati buatannya sendiri sebagai tanda cinta pada gadis itu. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER :**

Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak.

Pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Mereka melihat Hinata dan Sasuke tertidur diluar, bersama, begitu dekat, namun masih dengan posisi duduk. Ini menambah keyakinan mereka bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dua temannya itu.

"Hey Sasuke ... Hinata ... Bangunlah ..." Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh mereka.

Perlahan Hinata membuka mata, disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Na-naruto kun ... Sa-sakura-chan ..." Hinata terkejut, dia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hinata, mengapa tidur disini? Bersama Sasuke pula." Tanya Sakura.

"Hey Sas ... Semalam kalian bersama ya? Mengapa bisa tidur diluar hmm?" Naruto memicingkan matanya seakan menginterogasi.

"A-ano ..."

"Ck, kalian seperti polisi saja. Hooaammz ..." Sasuke menguap, kemudian berjalan malas meninggalkan mereka.

"Aishhh ... Sasuke ..." Naruto mengejarnya ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Ka-kau hanya salah paham saja." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, wajahnya memerah.

"Beneran pun tidak apa-apa. Aku mendukung kalian." Sakura tersenyum menggoda Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=-= CHAPTER 3 =-=**

Toko Hinata terlihat ramai.

Semakin hari memang tokonya semakin ramai, tentu saja karena cokelat buatannya itu terkenal enak. Tak hanya minuman cokelat yang dia jual, berbagai bentuk cokelat pun tersedia. Dan semuanya buatan sendiri. Kadang Sakura suka membantu disana, ketika Hinata tak bisa menangani semua pelanggan seperti sekarang ini. Mereka terlihat sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang berdatangan.

"Nona ... Aku pesan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati." Seorang Lelaki berpenampilan aneh menyebutkan pesannya pada Hinata (wajahnya memakai penutup, berjubah, memakai topi, serta kacamata hitam seperti seorang detektif saja).

"Baik Tuan. Tunggu sebentar." Hinata segera mengambil pesanan, serta membungkusnya. "Ini pesanan anda, tuan." Dia menyerahkannya pada Lelaki itu.

Setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Hinata, Lelaki itu berlalu tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa mengambil uang kembalian miliknya. Hinata hendak mengejar namun karena pelanggan yang berdatangan tak bisa ditangani sendirian oleh Sakura maka diapun mengurungkan niatnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00, Hinata menutup toko lebih awal karena semua barang jualannya habis terjual. Dia sangat berterimakasih pada Sakura yang telah membantunya. Sebelum pulang mereka mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan yang akan dimasak malam ini. Siapa sangka, disana Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke juga Naruto yang sedang berbelanja juga.

"Halo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ..." Sapa Hinata.

"Halo Hinata-chan. Sakura dimana?" Tanya Naruto, celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan gadis yang dia cari.

"Sedang ke toilet. Kebetulan bertemu Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-ken disini. Aku ingin mengundang kalian makan malam di rumah hari ini."

"Wah ... Ada apa ini tiba-tiba kau mengundang kami makan malam?"

"Hari ini aku mempunyai rezeki lebih, dan ingin membaginya dengan kalian." Hinata mengembangkan senyum yang menunjukkan ketulusannya.

Sasuke sesaat tertegun mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dia berpikir gadis ini ternyata sangat baik hati, perduli dengan teman, tak hanya polos.

"Baiklah. Kami pasti datang, iya kan Sas?" Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan pada teman disampingnya yang sejak tadi seakan acuh dengan percakapan yang ada, namun nyatanya dia mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Hm." Tukas Sasuke, sembari terus memilih buah tomat yang sejak tadi belum satupun mengisi kantong plastik yang dipegangnya.

"Sasuke-kun suka buah tomat ya?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Iya, dia itu sangat suka sekali buah tomat. Makanan atau minuman yang terbuat dari tomat, dia paling suka. Mungkin Hinata-chan yang selalu berwajah merah seperti tomat pun, dia akan suka. Hehehe ..." Jelas Naruto sambil terkekeh. Dia hanya ingin bergurau pada awalnya, namun deathglare Sasuke sudah mengarah pada Naruto membuat tawa renyahnya terhenti.

Bagi Sasuke ucapan Naruto sungguh tepat mengenai poin. Membuat wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, dia menyembunyikan hal itu agar tak ada yang melihatnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Jelas saja wajahnya pun telah bersemburat merah, jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

"Sakura..." Naruto melambaikan tangan, dengan cepat berlari menghampirinya yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Dia melarikan diri, sebelum nanti Sasuke akan menghajarnya.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata hanya terdiam. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran serta perasaan masing-masing.

"Naruto baka ... Bisa-bisanya dia kabur meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengannya, setelah berkata hal yang macam-macam tadi. Awas saja nanti ..." Sasuke menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

"Keadaannya jadi tak enak begini ya. Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari seberang sana nampak Naruto dan Sakura sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tatapan mereka mengarah pada kedua insan yang sedang terdiam dalam kebisuan, sebuah senyum jahil menghiasi wajah mereka.

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dia segera membuka pesan itu.

"Maaf Hinata, aku pulang duluan. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pusing. Naruto mengantarku, jadi tolong katakan pada Sasuke ya. Kalian lanjutkan saja belanjanya."

"Dasar ..." Ucap Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan, kemudian saling menatap.

Ternyata Sasuke pun mendapat pesan dari Naruto yang isinya hampir sama seperti apa yang disampaikan oleh Sakura pada Hinata.

"Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun sudah pulang lebih dulu. Mereka..." Hinata tak sempat melanjutkan ucapan, karena Sasuke telah memotongnya: "Iya, aku tahu. Si bakaa itu sudah memberitahuku."

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke setelah memenuhi kantong plastiknya dengan buah tomat yang terlihat segar juga ranum.

"A-aku juga sudah." Hinata membereskan kantong belanjaannya yang cukup banyak ke dalam keranjang.

Antrian di kasir cukup panjang. Terpaksa harus menunggu dengan sabar hingga sampai giliran mereka. Hinata terlihat merasa kesulitan karena keranjang yang dibawanya memang cukup berat. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke mengambil alih untuk membawa keranjang itu.

Awalnya Hinata menolak, namun Sasuke tak mendengarnya sedikitpun. Orang-orang disana menyangka mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri, hingga terdengarlah seorang wanita tua berkata: "Pasangan muda yang serasi. Semoga kehidupan rumah tangga kalian tetap manis seperti itu ya."

Sontak saja ucapan wanita tua itu membuat wajah mereka bersemu merah.

**SASUKE POV**

Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Aku bingung, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak pernah aku merasa seperti ini. Diapun hanya tertunduk melihat jalanan yang sedang kami tapaki.

"Hinata ..." Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Neji ..." Ujar Hinata setelah melihat siapa sosok yang telah menyebut namanya.

Seorang Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, berambut cokelat panjang, dengan mata lavender yang sama seperti milik Hinata menghampiri kami. Dia tersenyum, kemudian memeluknya tanpa sungkan. Mereka terlihat sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kulihat Hinata sangat senang melihatnya, bahkan membalas pelukkan lelaki itu seakan penuh rasa rindu yang mendalam.

Dadaku bergejolak, aku tak suka melihat adegan ini. Siapa dia? Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Mengapa sepertinya mereka terlihat sangat dekat melebihi kedekatan Hinata dengan Naruto? Arghhh ... Kepalaku mulai memunculkan berbagai pertanyaan yang entah kapan akan terjawab.

"Kapan kau kembali? Mengapa tak memberitahuku?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baru saja kembali. Kejutan bukan?" Lelaki bernama Neji itu tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku sangat terkejut."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Neji mencium pipi Hinata, membuat kedua pipi chuby gadis itu memerah dan gejolak yang semakin besar seakan membakar diriku karena api cemburu.

"Ekhmmm ..." Sengaja aku berdehem agak keras, mengingatkan keberadaanku yang seakan terlupakan.

"O-oh i-iya Neji, perkenalkan dia ini Sasuke, teman Naruto-kun dari Tokyo." Hinata memperkenalkanku padanya.

"Oh kau temannya Naruto. Kalau begitu salam kenal."

Aku serahkan semua kantong belanjaan di tanganku pada Neji, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Heh?" Neji terlihat bingung dengan sikapku.

"Sa-sasuke kun ... Sasuke-kun ..." Panggil Hinata dengan suara agak keras, namun aku pura-pura tak mendengar dan terus saja berjalan semakin menjauh.

Sungguh rasanya aku terbakar melihat kedekatan diantara mereka. Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang hanya menjauh, sehingga aku tak bisa melihat semua hal yang membuat hati ini sakit juga bergejolak tak menentu.

**POV END**

"Neji ..." Naruto memeluk lelaki dihadapannya sangat erat. Dia merindukan teman lamanya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto." Neji berusaha melepas pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

"Iya, tapi tak perlu seperti ini juga." Neji merasa risih dengan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan, namun itulah dia, bukan Naruto namanya jika tak bersikap begitu.

"Eh Hinata-chan, Sasuke mana?" Naruto celingukan mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah jelas tak ada disana.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih, dia jadi teringat akan lelaki itu. Yang tiba-tiba saja berubah sikap dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa membawa belanjaan miliknya.

Hinata keluar rumah dengan membawa sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sekantong plastik buah tomat milik Sasuke, lelaki yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke berulang kali. Sang pemilik kamar pun membuka pintu, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk.

"I-ini belanjaan milikmu tertinggal." Hinata menyerahkan kantong plastik di tangannya. "Sa-sasuke kun ... Ma-maafkan aku." Dia membungkukkan tubuh.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti, "Maaf? Untuk?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu kesal dan marah."

"Aku sama sekali tak apa-apa. Hanya ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat saja." Jelas Sasuke berbohong.

"Ta-tapi Sa-sasuke kun ... A-aku ingin kau bergabung makan malam bersama kami."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Hinata menunduk mendengar jawaban penolakan dari Sasuke. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sedih.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku akan masuk dan melanjutkan tidurku." Ujar Sasuke seakan mengusir namun dengan kata-kata yang lembut.

"Kau tahu ... Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apa ada hal buruk yang telah aku lakukan atau ucapanku yang tak mengenakan membuatmu pergi tiba-tiba tanpa berkata apapun seperti tadi? Pikiran serta hatiku tak menentu, dan itu semua karenamu." Kepala Hinata masih tertunduk, entah darimana dia mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan semua itu tanpa tergagap.

Sasuke berdiri mematung. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapannya itu. Mulutnya seakan terkunci tak dapat mengeluarkan kata.

"Maaf ..." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. "Maaf jika ada sikap atau ucapanku yang telah membuatmu tersinggung." Dia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

Sungguh ... Baru saja Sasuke melihat Hinata menangis. Kedua bola mata lavender itu basah dengan air mata. Kini pikiran serta hati Sasuke yang tak menentu, terganggu oleh bayangan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang beberapa saat yang lalu ada dihadapannya.

Seribu kalipun dia memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tertidur, namun tetap saja tak bisa membuatnya terlelap. Dia berteriak frustasi berharap semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akan menghilang.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke ... Kau ini seorang Lelaki, temui Hinata dan bicaralah padanya agar semua bisa terselesaikan. Ayo cepat bangun! Dia sedang terluka saat ini, dan itu semua karenamu." Suara hati Sasuke.

"Eh terluka? Justru akulah yang terluka karena dia. Biar saja, aku tidak salah. Dia yang salah." Suara lain muncul, membuat Sasuke meremas rambut ravennya semakin frustasi dengan pergulatan yang tengah terjadi dalam dirinya.

Sementara itu ...

Di rumah kontrakan, Sakura, Naruto, dan Neji sedang menikmati makan malam yang cukup mewah. Berbagai menu makanan telah tersaji diatas meja, ada Sushi, Onigiri, Sup rumput laut, Udon, serta Ikan Kakap merah goreng dengan dilumuri bumbu khusus yang aromanya menggugah selera. Yummiee ... Sepertinya makan malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan juga mengenyangkan bagi mereka.

Terkecuali Hinata, sejak kembalinya dari penginapan Sasuke dia terlihat murung. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menikmati makan malamnya. Meski senyuman manis selalu dia perlihatkan, tetap saja terasa ada yang jangkal. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Neji, saudara sepupunya.

Sakura dan Naruto saling menatap tak mengerti, ketika melihat Neji menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku kesini?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti dengan sikap Neji.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Neji menatap kedua mata lavendernya begitu dekat dan tajam seakan ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang tersembunyi atau lebih tepatnya sengaja disembunyikan oleh Hinata.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau bersedih? Kau terlihat tak seperti biasanya." Tangan Neji merangkum kedua pipi Hinata, menatapnya lurus. "Katakanlah!"

"A-aku tidak tahu ... Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku." Hinata memeluk lelaki dihadapannya, menumpahkan tangis yang sejak tadi ingin dikeluarkan.

"Jangan menangis. Aku paling tak bisa melihatmu menangis." Neji membelai lembut punggungnya penuh kasih sayang.

BRAKKK ...

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting keras, dibuka paksa oleh seseorang dariluar yang terlihat tak sabaran. Dari balik pintu itu muncullah sosok lelaki dengan tatapan mata ingin membunuh terlebih pada Neji yang sedang memeluk gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
